Et les toilettes ?
by lasurvolte
Summary: La décision est prise d’enfermer Sasuke et Naruto ensembles jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent amis, ou qu’ils s’entretuent une bonne fois pour toute. Mais dans cette cellule ne manquetil pas quelque chose de capitale ? [narusasu]


**Titre : **Et les toilettes ???

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** La décision est prise d'enfermer Sasuke et Naruto ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, ou qu'ils s'entretuent une bonne fois pour toute. Mais dans cette cellule ne manque-t-il pas quelque chose de capitale ?

**Genre :** One-shot

**Couple : **Je me demande bien… Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une certaine habitude avec moi…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

On en avait marre qu'ils se disputent tout le temps, on en avait marre qu'ils se tapent dessus, on en avait marre de les voir sans arrêt entrain de se crier dessus, alors un jour pendant une de leur bataille on décida de mettre fin à tout ça en les enfermant.  
Les séparer aurait été beaucoup trop facile. Non il fallait mettre un terme à leur haine puérile. On les avait donc enfermé ensemble. Une cellule d'une pièce unique. C'était un endroit spécial où on ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra, donc impossible de le détruire avec un chidori ou un rasengan. Ils ne pouvaient pas en sortir. Alors maintenant s'il voulait s'entretuer c'était ici et maintenant ou alors jamais. On décida de les laisser moisir quelques temps et méditer la question.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute abruti

Le dialogue commençait bien, Naruto pointait son doigt accusateur vers Sasuke qui était debout dans le coin du mur et qui se demandait quel dieu cruel lui avait réservé ce destin de devoir partager la même pièce que ce débile.

- Hm

- Si tu m'avais pas énervé en me disant que j'étais le dernier des crétins …

- Tu es le dernier des crétins…

- AAAAAAAAAAAH tu recommences ! Tu veux te battre hein ? hein ? hein ?

- Je te signale, abruti, que c'est parce qu'on s'est battu qu'on est dans cette situation

- Je suis pas un abruti, abruti

Sasuke avait déjà mal à la tête. Il espérait qu'on les sorte vite de là.

- Et d'abord si tu veux pas te battre c'est parce que tu as peur, je vais te rétamer

- Usuratonkachi

- Trouillard, trouillard, trouillard

S'en fut trop pour la patience hyper limité du brun, il donna un bon coup de poing sur le crâne du blond.

- AIEUH ! Tu cherches la bagarre !

- C'est toi qui la cherches depuis tout à l'heure, dobe

- Pour la peine prends toi ça !

Et Naruto balança son poing… Dans le vide.

- Tu resteras toute ta vie un idiot !

A nouveau le blond se lança, mais rata sa cible à chaque fois. Il essaya un kage bunshin, inutile puisqu'il ne pouvait pas malaxer son chakra.

- Idiot, on t'a dit qu'ici on ne pourrait pas utiliser notre chakra, comme d'habitude tu n'as rien écouté

- Tait toi abruti de Sasuke.

Naruto vexé s'assit par terre, et resta silencieux. Une minute.

- Sasuke toi qui sait toujours tout sur tout, comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?

- Je suppose qu'on doit devenir ami

- HEIN ? Alors là plutôt mourir que de devenir ami avec toi.

- Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir idiot

- Y a pas d'autre moyen ?

- Si, je te tue et je serai tranquille

- Pff ! Impossible que tu me tues, je suis le futur Hokage

Sasuke s'assit en face de lui.

- De toute façon je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra, alors c'est chiant de te tuer.

- Tu l'aurais fait sinon ?

- Je n'aurais pas hésité

Naruto eut pendant une demi seconde un air triste avant de retrouver son sourire. L'Uchiwa l'avait remarqué, est-ce que ce qu'il avait dit avait touché le blond ?

- AHAHAHAHA mais je t'aurais rétamé et tu n'aurais pas pu poser le petit doigt sur moi.

- C'est ça.

- Tu ne me crois pas ??

- Non

- Pff !

Il essaya à nouveau de lui donner un coup mais le brun retint son poing.

- Naruto arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite où je te casse le poignet.

Et pour montrer qu'il était bien capable de le faire il lui tordit le bras.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe… ok ok… j'arrête.

Le brun le lâcha. Et Naruto récupéra son bras intact. S'en suivit un silence où les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans rien se dire. Sasuke espérait que le silence allait durer, mais ce n'était pas gagné avec l'autre idiot.

- Sasuke…

- Quoi encore ?

- Je viens de penser à un truc horrible

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être plus horrible que d'être enfermé ici avec lui franchement ?

- Il n'y a pas de toilette ici…

- …

- Et là j'ai une envie pressante

- QUOI ?

- Vraiment je te jure, faut que j'y aille

- Putain tu fais chier, retiens toi !

- Non mais Sasuke…

- RETIENS TOI !

- …

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal, mais Sasuke voyait bien qu'il se tortillait.

- Et si j'allais là dans le coin et tu fermes les yeux

- Bonjour l'odeur

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber, tu te retiens c'est tout.

- On devrait appeler quelqu'un alors

- Qui veux-tu qu'on appelle ? Ils ont décidé de nous laisser moisir ici jusqu'à ce qu'on soit plus calme…

- Alors le seul moyen de sortir vite c'est de devenir ami

- …

- Ok alors dépêchons nous parce que j'ai vraiment enviiiie

Sasuke se disait que c'était carrément mission impossible.

- Et on s'y prends comment, Usuratonkachi ?

- Je te pose des questions pour en apprendre plus sur toi et tu fais pareil après, on finira bien par se trouver un point commun.

- Hn

- T'es d'accord ?

- Hn

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors première question… Euh… Quel est ton type de fille ?

Alors là c'était la question vraiment conne. Parce que Sasuke n'aimait que lui-même enfin d'après le blond. Mais Naruto était bien curieux de savoir s'il avait une préférence tout de même.

- Pas spécialement de type…

- Vraiment ? Et Sakura

- Moche

- Ino ?

- Moche

- Tenten ?

- Trop moche.

- Temari

- Pas belle

- Ah donc t'as un faible pour Temari

- Non

- T'es nul.

- Hm

- Bon continuons vite. Ton style de musique ?

- Rien

- Ta nourriture préféré ?

- Nigiri

- Pas les ramen ?

- Naruto tout le monde n'est pas fanas des ramen.

- Ok ok ! Euuuh… Ce que tu aimes le plus ?

- Rien

- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Mais c'était quoi ces questions débiles ?

- Non

- Que penses-tu de la théorie de la patate bleue ?

- Quoi ?

- Non rien laisse tomber. C'est juste que tes réponses sont tellement constructives que j'ai plus d'idée moi. Bon alors à toi de me poser des questions.

- …

- Viiiiiiite, j'ai vraiment une envie très pressante là.

- Euh…

- Sasuke !!!!!

Le brun ne savait pas quoi demander, alors il décida d'imiter les questions de Naruto.

- Quel est ton style de fille ?

- Cheveux roses, yeux verts, tellement mignonne, adorable comme tout…

- Sakura quoi

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- C'était évident abruti

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti

- …

- Bon continue !

- Ton style de musique ?

- Tu piques mes questions

- Oui

- Voleur

- Répond !

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Non je m'en fous, mais c'est toi qu'a envie d'aller aux toilettes pas moi.

Naruto hocha la tête, Sasuke avait raison.

- J'aime bien les musiques de Konoha, les musiques folklores, ces machins là.

- Ta nourriture préférée ?

- T'es con là, tu le sais

- Les ramen évidemment

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Parce que tu m'as dit de te poser des questions je le fais.

- Tu fais tout ce qu'on te dit ?

- Non, mais là c'est urgent pour toi non ?

- Ah alors tu t'inquiètes ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te pisses dessus, ça va puer après.

- Ah ! En fait tu t'inquiètes juste pour tes narines

- Exactement Naruto t'as tout compris.

- Bon alors question suivante ?

- Ce que tu aimes le plus ?

- Les ramen aussi.

- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Sakura-chan

- Je m'en serais douté tiens.

- Quoi t'es jaloux ?

- Non je m'en fous. Mais tu ferais mieux d'abandonner elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

- Tu verras quand je serai Hokage c'est moi qu'elle aimera. Bon continue.

- Que penses-tu de la théorie de la patate bleue ?

- Les patates ne sont pas bleues, gros crétin.

- Je ne fais que reposer tes questions.

Naruto hocha les épaules, l'implorant de vite passer à la suite, parce qu'il avait toujours envie d'aller au toilette là. Mais Sasuke ne savait plus quoi demander ayant épuisé toutes les questions que le blond lui avait posées.

- Euh…

- Allez Sasuke fait un effort d'imagination bordel.

Le brun essaya.

- Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

- Là tout de suite, que des toilettes apparaissent devant moi. Sinon devenir Hokage et te mettre une grosse pâtée.

- Que détestes-tu le plus ?

- Toi

- Et à part ça ?

- Ton air froid

- Et à part ça ?

- Ta fierté de merde

- Oui j'ai compris que tu me détestais, mais à part moi bordel ?

- Euh….

- Ok j'ai compris ! Démerde toi pour les toilettes.

- Attend Sasuke tu peux pas me faire ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tu me détestes

- Parce que toi tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes peut-être ?

- Oui je t'aime… Bien…

Silence. Même l'envie de se vider de Naruto venait de s'envoler.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Rien.

- Si ! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien…

- …

- T'as pété les plombs ?

- …

- Je pensais pourtant que tu me détestais

Sasuke détourna les yeux.

- Et bah tu t'es trompé.

- Pourtant tu me trouves chiant non ?

- Carrément

- Faible ?

- Oui

- Idiot ?

- Complètement.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu apprécies chez moi ?

- …

- Répond

- C'était moi qui posais les questions.

- Tu ne sais même pas les poser les questions. Alors répond.

- …

- Si tu réponds pas, je vais me soulager dans le coin et tant pis pour ton nez délicat.

- Ok ! J'adore ton sourire, voilà.

- Hein ?

- Me fait pas répéter.

- Tu aimes mon sourire ?

- Je ne le répéterai pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial mon sourire ?

- …

- Dit, allez !

- J'en sais rien moi ce qu'il a de spécial ton sourire. C'est juste qu'il illumine mes journées voilà.

- …

- Je continue de poser les questions maintenant.

- …

- Pourquoi as-tu la mauvaise habitude de boire du lait périmé ?

Mais Naruto ne répondit rien. Il regardait fixement Sasuke comme s'il s'était transformé en fourchette devant ses yeux.

- Naruto ?

Puis soudain le blond se jeta sur lui.

- Tu n'es pas Sasuke, où est-il ? Qu'on me rende le vrai Sasuke.

- T'es dingue, c'est moi

- Menteur, le vrai Sasuke n'aimerait pas mon sourire

- Dobe, lâche moi

Mais Naruto allongé sur lui, lui donnait des coups de poings.

- Arrête putain

- Qui es-tu ?

- Usuratonkachi

- …

- Dobe, abruti, baka, crétin, idiot

- Ok tu es vraiment Sasuke

- Alors maintenant dégage.

Naruto se recula et se rassit en face de lui.

- Si je m'attendais à ça…

- A quoi ?

- Bah que tu m'apprécies…

- Oui ben c'est bon hein…

- Je vais t'avouer un truc

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie en fait

- Hein ?

- Bon t'es un glaçon mesquin et t'es incapable de reconnaître ma vraie force parce que môsieur Uchiwa a sa fierté. Mais… En fait t'es plutôt mignon.

- Quoi ?

- Ben c'est vrai… Moi je t'ai dis que tu me détestais, parce que t'as dis que tu me tuerais sans pitié

- …

- T'as mentit en fait ?

- …

- Hein ?

- Oui ok j'ai mentis

- Ehéhéhé ! Tu vois que t'es mignon …

- Hn

- Bon on continue ?

- Ok ! Je t'ai posé une question tout à l'heure ?

- Ah oui pourquoi je bois du lait périmé ?

- Ouais

- Tu vois le matin je suis pas vraiment réveillé alors je fais pas attention…

- T'es un idiot surtout

- Mais tu aimes mon sourire

- …

- Une autre question ?

Court silence, après une hésitation, Sasuke se lança finalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu trouves de mignon chez moi ?

Naruto se mit à rire.

- Ca justement !!

- Quoi ça ?

- Et bien tu es un bout de glaçon fier, froid, arrogant, et tu ne parles pas énormément. Mais des fois tu vas laisser tomber un mur et on va se rendre compte qu'au fond t'es juste gentil…

- …

- J'aime bien quand tu perds tes défenses, quand on voit cette gentillesse chez toi… C'est ça que je trouve mignon chez toi.

- Je te préfère quand tu dis des choses intelligentes comme ça, crétin

- Je ne suis pas un crétin, idiot de Sasuke !! Je te dis des trucs chouettes et toi tu…

Mais il ne pût terminer sa phrase parce que les lèvres du brun venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il fût surpris sur le coup. Mais ne le repoussa pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Sasuke se recula presque immédiatement.

- Je… je n'aurais pas dût faire ça

- Sasuke…

- Oublie

- Comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ?

- J'en sais rien. T'as bien oublié le premier non ?

- Mais c'était un accident

- Et bah là aussi c'est tout.

- Euh…

- C'était un accident !

Naruto soupira.

- Ok ok ! Bon à moi de te poser des questions

- Hm

- Quelle est ton émission préférée ?

- Aucune

- Que manges-tu le matin ?

- Rien

- As-tu une peluche pour dormir ?

- Non

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Sakura-chan ?

- Je ne l'aime pas

- Le jour de ton anniversaire ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas

- Quelle est ta marque de shampoing préféré ?

- Aucune préférence

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie…

Puis se rendant compte qu'il avait répondu à la question fatale presque automatiquement comme pour les autres, se rendant compte qu'il venait de tomber bêtement dans le piège de Naruto, il posa sa main devant sa bouche et sembla trouver le sol hyper intéressant. Le petit blond, lui, souriait à pleine dent. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Sasuke le coupa et changea de sujet :

- Et ton envie d'aller aux toilettes alors ?

- Bah c'est passé

- Hein ?

- Ouais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais bien, ça m'a tellement fait bizarre, que c'est passé d'un coup…

- T'es pas net toi. Bon alors on n'a plus besoin de devenir ami. Très bien, maintenant tu te la fermes, je vais essayer de dormir.

L'Uchiwa joignit le geste à ses paroles et se coucha sur le sol, tournant le dos au blond. Il espérait que comme ça tout ce qui venait de se passer s'oublie. Mais Naruto était plus têtu qu'une brique, quand il avait une idée en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, alors doucement il s'approcha de Sasuke.

- Et si j'ai à nouveau envie ? Il vaut mieux devenir ami tout de suite.

- Tu fais chier, je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami

- Ah bon… Pourtant tu m'aimes bien non ?

- Hm

- Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas devenir ami ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, en plus d'être con t'es sourd

Naruto prit la mine boudeuse.

- Bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais me soulager dans le coin

Sasuke se redressa aussitôt :

- Non !

- M'en fout de t'embêter, de toute façon on n'est pas ami, alors tant pis pour ton pauvre nez.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers le coin de la cellule, Sasuke lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre le mur, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite Naruto.

- C'est toi qui joue à je ne sais pas quel jeu, tu m'énerves Sasuke ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes bien, tu dis que t'aime mon sourire, tu m'embrasses comme ça soudainement, et tu ne veux pas être mon ami. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir pour toi.

Sasuke soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'on les enferme ensemble bordel ?

- Ok soyons amis, juste le temps qu'on nous sorte d'ici, et une fois dehors je te massacre.

- Non !! Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'amitié, dégage.

Et Naruto le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Pendant un instant j'avais pensé… Que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Sasuke. Mais en fait t'es juste qu'un pauvre con arrogant. J'aurais jamais dût te dire que t'étais mignon. Un jour je deviendrai Hokage et je t'éclaterai.

Puis il se tourna vers le coin, bien décidé à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais Sasuke se rapprocha à nouveau, le tira de force en arrière par les cheveux.

- Ca fait mal ça arrête !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua de le tirer comme ça, l'éloignant du coin.

- Je te déteste Sasuke !!! Jamais on ne pourra être ami, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Lâcha enfin Naruto puis se plaça en face de lui et le regarda bien fixement. Le blond ne souriait plus du tout.

- Je vais te casser la tête Sasuke.

- Essaie toujours abruti

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? On était bien partit pourtant non ?

- …

- Tu me détestes à ce point ?

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre merde

Des larmes d'énervements perlaient au coin des yeux du blond. Sasuke prit le visage de Naruto entre ses deux mains et embrassa ses yeux. Le petit le repoussa immédiatement

- Tu me fous quoi là ?

- Naruto…

- T'es vraiment pas net en fait comme type.

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami

- Oui ben c'est bon j'avais compris ça.

- Mais ce que je veux est impossible…

- Hein ?

Sasuke se rassit sans rien ajouter. Naruto qui comprenait de moins en moins, sauf peut-être que le brun pétait les plombs depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, s'assit lui aussi en face de lui à nouveau.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment Sakura ?

- Uh ?

- …

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Ok…

N'était-ce pas un visage triste que lui montrait l'Uchiwa ? Non Naruto devait halluciner.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence à se poser des questions ?

- Si tu veux…

- Pourquoi t'agis aussi bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je passe cette question

- Répond Sasuke où on n'en sortira jamais.

- Parce qu'être enfermé avec toi est insupportable

- A ce point

- Pire encore…

Naruto se sentit mal soudainement, vraiment mal. C'était si affreux que ça que d'être avec lui ?

- Alors tu me détestes vraiment à ce point…

- Ce n'est pas ça, abruti

- Abruti toi-même va

- Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste

- Alors pourquoi ?

Et soudainement Sasuke péta un nerf et lui lança la vérité en pleine face :

- Parce que je t'aime, parce qu'être comme ça avec toi me donne envie de t'embrasser. J'ai beau me dire que tu es chiant, me persuader que ça serait bien si tu pouvais disparaître, j'ai juste trop envie d'être avec toi…

Naruto le regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Sasuke venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, mais en plus mince c'était Sasuke quoi. Vous savez le glaçon parmi les glaçons, qui feraient même frémir de froid un Iceberg, et ce mec là était amoureux de quelqu'un, vraiment. Et de lui en plus…

La surprise passée, le blond se demanda ce qu'il ressentait lui. Lui. Il n'en savait rien. Avant d'être enfermé ici, il était persuadé que Sasuke était son ennemi et rival. Depuis il voulait en faire son ami. Et maintenant que l'autre lui avait avoué son amour… Et maintenant ?

- Sasuke…

- C'est bon je sais, je te dégoûte, pas la peine de me le dire

- Hein ? Non c'est pas ça

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste… Je ne pensais pas… Je ne savais pas… On est tout le temps entrain de se disputer, alors…

- Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'y peux rien. Ton sourire… Et tes yeux… Et…

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait honte. Naruto s'approcha à quatre pattes, puis plaça ses doigts sous le menton de l'Uchiwa pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Quoi depuis combien de temps ?

- Que tu m'aimes ?

- ...

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Sûrement depuis que j'ai cru mourir sur le pont avec Haku. Peut-être avant…

- Avant ?

- Peut-être quand tu as glissé et qu'on s'est embrassé… Peut-être là. Peut-être avant…

- Encore avant ?

- Depuis qu'on a huit ans… Depuis que tu me regardes en essayant de me battre… Ok ? Depuis là…

- … Depuis aussi longtemps ?

- …

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- T'es un comique toi. « Salut Naruto, tu sais quoi, je suis amoureux de toi depuis supeeeeeeeer longtemps, tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble ?». Non j'avais trop peur de te dégoûter, d'être rejeté.

- Alors à la place tu as fait celui qui me détestait

- Oui…

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il lâcha le visage de Sasuke qui se rebaissa. Si on ne les avait pas enfermé tous les deux dans cette cellule il n'aurait jamais su.

- Dire que tu m'as tout révélé juste parce qu'il fallait absolument que j'aille au toilette…

- …

- J'aurais pu ne jamais le savoir, ne jamais savoir que j'étais aimé de cette manière par quelqu'un. Que derrière tes regards froids se cachaient pleins d'amour. J'aurais pût être ignorant de ça toute ma vie. Depuis que tu as 8 ans, et maintenant qu'on en a 13… Et dire que tu aurais pût ne jamais rien me dire.

- Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé hein ? ça aurait été même mieux si tu n'avais rien su.

- Je suis heureux de le savoir moi

- Usuratonkachi… Pourtant tu ne m'aimes pas…

Etait-ce vrai. Naruto ne savait plus bien. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les vrais sentiments de Sasuke, il doutait. Mais est-ce que cette rage et cette peur de le perdre qui l'avaient pris sur le pont pendant le combat avec Haku n'étaient que de l'amitié ? Est-ce que ce besoin de reconnaissance par Sasuke en était ? Et puis… il avait aimé ce goût sur ces lèvres. N'allait-il pas un peu trop vite ? Pourtant n'avait-il pas toujours sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement en présence de ce brun qui pouvait se montrer si mignon quand il faisait tomber les murs qui l'entouraient ? Mince, comment pouvait-on savoir quand on est amoureux ?

- Comment tu as su ?

- Comment j'ai su quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimais ?

- J'en sais rien moi. C'était juste que je me sentais mieux quand je te voyais, et encore plus mal en ton absence. J'observais ton sourire de loin et une chaleur soudaine s'emparait de moi. J'ai pensé à de l'amitié. Mais l'amitié est moins forte.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Comment je pourrais savoir

- Savoir quoi ?

- Si je t'aime

- Tu aimes Sakura non ?

- …

Sakura était jolie, gentille, mignonne tout pleins, elle avait un sale caractère, et Naruto l'aimait. Oui mais… Oui mais ça n'était pas pareil. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Sakura, cela l'énerverait certainement, s'il la perdait il serait sûrement triste… Très triste. Mais si c'était Sasuke. Si c'était Sasuke il serait inconsolable.

- Je n'aime pas Sakura-chan

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu ne m'as dit

- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu m'as mentis

- …

- De toute façon tu n'es qu'un abruti

- C'est toi qui dit ça, dobe

- Oh la ferme hein ! De toute manière tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- C'est toi qui as voulu te battre en premier

- Ouais mais je ne me serais peut-être pas battu si tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais au lieu de m'insulter.

- Hm.

- Tu m'énerves

- Je ne pouvais pas te dire mes sentiments

- Et pourquoi tu le fais maintenant alors ?

- J'en sais rien, je pète un câble d'être enfermé avec toi. Et puis tu ne devais pas aller aux toilettes hein ? Tu ferais mieux de penser à tes envies et m'oublier maintenant…

- Mais Sasuke je ne peux pas t'oublier si facilement

- …

Ses regards froids, son air arrogant, sa voix, sa fierté, et sa maladresse. Non il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, jamais, même loin de lui. Il força de nouveau l'Uchiwa à le regarder. Il observa ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui semblait pourtant inconnu. La vérité lui vint en pleine face, Sasuke était sacrément beau. Tellement. Comme attiré par cette beauté qu'il venait de découvrir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, timide baiser qui les étonna tous les deux. Il se recula doucement sans rien dire, mais déjà Sasuke lui choppait la nuque et capturait à nouveau sa bouche. Il en avait envie, depuis trop longtemps, ce goût, ces lèvres, cette langue, ces sensations. Naruto se laissa faire, le cœur battant. Bon sang plus tôt dans la journée il était persuadé de détester ce mec et là il se laissait embrasser sans rien dire. Mais c'était tellement bien, tellement agréable…

Puis ils entendirent un cliquetis à côté d'eux et se séparèrent à contre cœur pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte c'était ouverte, ils étaient libres. Naruto alors négligea tout, et se précipita dehors à la recherche d'un buisson, parce que bon s'il avait oublié sa vessie, elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Une fois enfin vidée, il revint vers Sasuke.

- Rassure moi, tout ça n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague pour sortir ?

Le brun le rassura en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Alors le blond lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Et puis se souvenant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose il dit :

- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke…

Fin !

L'autatrice : je suis désolé de n'être qu'une fille qui va tout le temps sur le net et qui ne fait que lire des mangas.

Sasuke : tu nous pètes les plombs

L'autatrice : toi tu te la fermes, je suis VRAIMENT pas d'humeur

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : et donc pour la peine : pas besoin de reviewer cette fic !

Sasuke : mais t'es complètement cinglée !!!!!

L'autatrice : non, mais je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais des review, si j'étais pas autant sur Internet toutes les fics que j'ai écrite personne ne les aurait jamais eut. Très bien. Je les aurais gardé dans ma tête. Donc merci de ne PAS reviewer cette fic.

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : je me suis couchée à 4h du matin pour écrire cette fic, je sais que c'est pas un bijoux, que j'ai écris beaucoup mieux (en me couchant à 5h parfois). Pas ma faute si je suis insomniaque et si j'ai peur d'aller dormir. J'adore écrire, j'adore ça, m'évader, et j'ai tellement d'imagination que je sais plus quoi en faire, un de mes rêves et d'être écrivain, et chaque fois que je vois que vous aimez mes fics je suis tellement heureuse que je saute partout, chacun de vos commentaires me font très plaisir, et si je continue c'est surtout parce que vous êtes toujours là pour me lire. Les lectateurs font les autateurs. Donc merci à vous tous de me lire, et merci d'apprécier ou non mes fics. Je crois que je suis dégoûtée aujourd'hui de beaucoup de choses, donc désolé si ce message est beaucoup moins drôle que d'habitude. Et donc passé une bonne journée, et ne faites pas comme moi : lâchez votre ordi et faites vous des amis.

D'ailleurs mon frère n'a jamais lu mes fics…


End file.
